1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel robotic game apparatus wherein a robot is controlled by an image which is formed by a displaying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, robots of the kind disclosed by the present invention have not existed.